The Voice of The Sea Speaks To The Soul
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: I never asked for this. All I wanted was to go to a cafe for a nice, cozy drink, but instead, I ended up with some curly chick and her worth cooking chicken in the island in the middle of nowhere! And then there's this guy, those coconuts and a lava demon. Again, I'm saying it, all I wanted was a cozy little drink! Is it that bad to ask for a simple thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Moana fanfction which I've been wanting to write for a while, so I hope you'll like it! I only own my OC!**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The stupid annoying alarm couldn't shut up at all. Didn't it know that I wanted to stay in bed and… "BEEP! BEEP….." I finally shoved the alarm to the ground harshly, making it fall on the ground and break. Good, finally that fucking thing shut up!

Now I could have some really good sleep and…. But then, my mother's voice could be heard. I DID NOT WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! That's what I shouted to my dearest mother, but I knew that I had to go unless she wanted to reduce my pocket money. Why did I have to live with such idiots? Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself out of the bed and stood up before looking at myself in the mirror.

But… WHAT ARE _YOU_ LOOKING AT?! Haven't you ever heard of something called PRIVACY?! Since you're such a peeper, here, a 17-year-old svelte guy with dark brown hair, light blue eyes and black oval shaped glasses was looking back at me. Still gorgeous as ever. Smirking, I took one cigarette from next to my closet and lighted it up before looking through the window.

It was sunny in New York city this morning, but that was ruined because I had to go to fucking school…. The only good thing about it was that at least I had friends and a girlfriend there and… YOU ARE STILL HERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Fine then, since you don't want to leave this place…. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?

The name's Lachenmann, Orion Lachenmann, and I'm your everyday American guy everyone needs in this city and with thousand of morons out there, that is saying _something_. Actually, unfortunately I'm not completely American. My mother is from Chicago, but my father was half German and of Hawaiian descent on his father's side while his mother was French and of Tahitian descent.

Now, I lived in one big house with my grandparents and mother, and all they did was make my life even more miserable than it already was. And asking about other parent is none of your business, so if you're a smart person, you'll let it go…. So I'm going to tell you about my pathetic life.

All mother ever does is crying over what I do, but of course I don't fucking care, my grandparents sit in their chairs all the time, and I'm the victim of total pathetic as you can see. But at night, this world changes. Everything becomes better with partying, cigarettes, alcohol, and as you Mister Obvious already noticed, it's heaven.

Now, school. The place where all sons of bitches and little small minded idiots go to become devils and mental people even though professors say 'to become intelligent'. I try to avoid it as much as possible; it causes problems after all and… Well man, you've just gotta face the reality. Welcome to the 21st century, where you can do anything you want, where no one except your so called family gives a flying fuck about you and where everything good is actually a great and cruel fucking lie.

"Morning." My mother, Alice Lachenmann greeted once I walked past her and started putting on my trainers. "Morning." I responded dryly and took my backpack, getting ready to walk to place of hell the most slowly I could. "What about breakfast?" "Gonna take it on my way to school." I responded simply. "But what about pancakes I made and…" "Do I look like I give a fuck?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow, making her back away with tears brimming in her eyes. Oh no, she was gonna start crying and being all crybaby on me.

That was the last thing I needed at the moment. "Orion, you've forgot your science project!" A woman with grey hair and brown eyes walked to me slowly, giving me my project for ants. I took it from my grandmother without saying anything and put it in my backpack. A man taller than hair with grey hair and blue eyes walked to her, both of them looking at me.

"What do you want, old people?" I asked them utterly annoyed. Walk to school was going to be long, and I didn't want to be late because of _them_! I didn't mind being late but I _did_ mind because of them…. Grandmother Maria simply gave me a hug while Grandfather Bertram was looking at me. "Yeah, yeah, now let go of me." I broke away harshly before slamming the door.

When you enter the high school, it's one long corridor with stairs going to two upper floors. The subject I'm 'good' at is science, and I have to admit that it's interesting, but if you tell that to anyone you're dead by the next morning, now, as I was saying, we have science first class in a school laboratory. "How about we go watch it?" A guy with blonde hair and amber eyes, a little older than me, Dylan suggested.

"Yes!" A girl younger than me with black hair and green eyes, Emma cheered. Yup, that was my girlfriend. "Hi babe." I greeted her and kissed her on a cheek once I joined my group of friends. "Now what are you talking about?" "We were just talking about how we want to watch the film that's coming out this Wednesday." Zane, a brown haired and brown eyes boy commented.

I frowned. "What film?" "You know the one we've mentioned so many times!" "Oh, Guinea?" "No idiot, 'Moana'!" Dylan exclaimed. I groaned in irritation. Again, fucking Disney! When that frozen yoghurt crap was out they couldn't stop talking about it... I didn't understand why my friends still watched it with being either 18 or 17 years old. I had better things in my life than to watch some fucking Disney movie about this Guinea maiden and….

"You mean, 'Vaiana'!" Emma corrected him. "The last time you were talking about that movie it was called 'Oceania'." I pointed out in annoyance. "No, no, you've got it all wrong!" Zane argued, making me roll my eyes. Zane was a total nerd when it came to those stupid cartoons, and I knew he was going to start his rant right now.

"It's called 'Moana' which means ocean but in Italy it's called 'Oceania' because of Moana…." And it started again. "And in Europe she's called Vaiana because of trademark conflict so….." "Do I look like I give a fuck Zane?" I asked impatiently. Who gave a fuck about all of that?!

Zane frowned. "I don't get you Orion, this movie is about your heritage as well, shouldn't you be happy and…" "I don't care and I couldn't care less about this Gvaiana…" Moana…" "Maiana chick or whatever her name is!" Emma looked at me annoyed but I didn't pay attention at all. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm talking to all of you idiots!" And I marched away from all of them.

I never needed a fucking movie about ocean and I don't know what already, I _hated_ water! This… This was all so fucking stupid! What I needed was chilling out at a good café, yeah that was it. It wasn't far from school, so the place was perfect, and no one could disturb me, which was good both for them and me.

What was the name of that brat anyway? Maiana? I took out my Samsung phone and quickly typed it in Google to see the result. And it came out as Moana, a curly haired chick with darker skin and brown eyes. Well I was more gorgeous, that was for sure. She was holding some sort of an oar and some big fat curly haired guy was next to her with some sort of a fishing hook and there were a chicken and a pig.

I really loved to eat pigs but… Why was I even bothering myself with this piece of shit? I took out another cigarette, getting ready to smoke it when a thunder could be heard. Oh fuck, it looked like it was going to be a storm! I'd better go and find that stupid café so… I started running in the direction of it. Then, another thunder was heard.

Wind started blowing violently, and suddenly, rain started falling rapidly. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the ground beneath me anymore. Instead, there was a huge hole, and that was when everything became black….

I started breathing for air rapidly and coughing. It was like… Like I was near to drowning. Slowly opening my eyes, I could see a pair of brown ones looking right in mine from above me with her curly hair around her curious face. And that was when both me and a chicken next to her started screaming….

 **I absolutely adore Moana, but I wanted to try out something different like this character that pretty much hates everything as you can see...I promise there's more than it is to it though and I promise to stay faithful to its culture... I'd really love to hear what you think, so reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I only own my OC!**

A pair of brown eyes was looking at me from above, her curly hair all wet, and that was when I saw the girl's clothes better. She wore a red top with some weird looking skirt and… Hold on. I've seen that face before. It was… That Maiana kid?!

She was looking at me with curiosity while water kept dripping from her long hair, and I quickly looked to a side to see a rooster next to her, looking at me as if it was in some sort of a daze. How… THIS DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! THIS SO DIDN'T MAKE SENSE… I put my glasses closer so I could look at them again and I knew one thing.

I must have hit my head and God finally decided to send me to heaven. But I didn't ask for this kid to haunt me even there! This was revenge for me talking to my friends and like that and… No, this was too much! SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I started screaming at the same time as that chicken, and that was when I lost my consciousness….

 **Third Person's POV**

It was another normal day for people of Motunui. They were up, harvesting coconuts, papaya, making nets, weaving baskets, fishing, dancing, cooking on fire, in other words, this was their daily routine. The sun was setting by now, and one duo was dancing on a nearby rock.

 _"I like to dance with the water  
The undertow and the waves  
The water is mischievous, ha!  
I like how it misbehaves_

 _The village may think I'm crazy_  
 _Or say that I drift too far_  
 _But once you know what you like,_  
 _Well, there you are"_

An old woman finished singing . A girl with long curly hair smiled once she was in her final pose, looking at the older woman with long gray hair in a bun and going down. "Another day, another sunset." The older woman commented happily when both of them stopped walking to look at the setting sun. The younger girl nodded while looking at the faraway horizon a bit longingly.

She always loved seeing light shining on that beautiful sea, especially when it was sunrise… With all the work every day, not that she minded that, she loved it very much, but there was always this voice which was calling her towards this forbidden place. She could never explain why, but she knew that her grandmother loved it as much as her, and she always felt nothing but pure joy spending time with her best friend and confidante.

However, something on the surface further caught the girl's attention. It looked like something was floating on it, and when the girl looked after putting a hand over her eyes because of sun, she could see that it was a body! "Grandma, look!" The girl shouted and pointed at the floating body. Her Grandma looked up with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened once she saw what her granddaughter was pointing at.

"We need to help him!" The girl stated and her grandmother nodded. "I know Moana, we're going to tell your father immediately." "But what if it's too late by then?" Moana asked with a frown, remembering that her father had a meeting at the moment with the whole village. The reason behind that meeting was that they started running out of papayas, and their crops started dying recently… Yes, the person was floating, but what if he couldn't breathe at all?! What if he swallowed all that water and…

Letting go of her grandmother's hand gently, Moana started running towards the awaiting water before jumping in it, ignoring her grandmother's cries. As soon as she breathed out on the surface, she started swimming towards the body the fastest she could. The first thing she could see was something black floating next to the body, which probably belonged to the person. What Moana noticed next that the person was actually a male and unlike other males in her village, he seemed to be wearing some weird clothes, even over his chest, which she found weird but decided to question it later, her priority was saving this guy after all.

After grabbing him from under his pits, Moana started swimming towards the shore in hopes of getting out of water but instead, one huge wave appeared, sending her and the person towards the shore. As soon as she was out of water, Moana started breathing and coughing for air before quickly standing up to see the person she found.

It was a guy who seemed to be around her age if not a bit older, and sand was all over his dark brown hair. Again, Moana made a mental note to herself to ask the guy as soon as he woke up what was with those weird black clothes he wore. Suddenly, the guy began gasping for air and then she was looking into his light blue eyes…

Another weird thing about this guy. Moana's never seen anyone with those kinds of eyes; everyone had brown eyes from what she knew! They reminded her of ocean and… And his complexion was paler than hers… Not much, but yes, paler. She really wanted to know what happened to this guy and why he was here! Her hair was still dripping wet and falling on the guy so she quickly tossed it behind her not to upset the guy who seemed like he was going to start screaming any moment.

And that was exactly what happened. The guy _and_ her friend rooster (Moana knew Heihei would always show up just like that out of nowhere) Heihei started screaming before the guy's eyes rolled into back of his head and…. And he lost his consciousness… Moana kept looking between the two of them screaming and sighed.

However, before she could do anything, familiar voices could be heard. "Moana!" It was her father, Chief of the village Tui and her mother Sina along with her grandma and the rest of the village. "Dad!" Moana shouted and ran to him while pointing at the unconscious form. It didn't help that Heihei practically started pecking those weird blue things guy had where his feet were supposed to be…

"Grandma and I saw him floating in the water so I jumped in to save him and…" "You went in water?" Tui asked lowly. "But she saved his life." Sina pointed out, putting a hand on both her husband's and her daughter's shoulders respectively. "Exactly." Her grandma stated while leaning on her stick with a smile. "Let's go and see whether he'll wake up and tell us who he is." Tui simply responded before four men lifted the person up and everyone started walking back to their village.

Tui looked at Moana once the guy was lying on one tapa inside their fale. "You're going to watch over him until he wakes up and then call us." He simply told her. "Alright Dad." Moana responded before he left her all alone in the fale.

Moana sat down next to the guy on the tapa with a frown once she saw something black on his eyes. That was when a pig ran in squeaking and jumping into Moana's arms. "Hey Pua." The girl greeted her pig with a smile before it jumped out of her arms and started running around the fale still squeaking before stopping in front of the unconscious form and looking at its owner.

"No Pua, I don't know where he came from, Grandma and I found him in the water just like that." Moana explained to the pig as if she understood its question. Pua started squeaking again before suddenly jumping on the guy's stomach, making Moana's eyes widen. "No Pua, you're going to scare him!" Truthfully, Moana didn't understand why this person was so frightened when she first saw him, but she also knew that she didn't know what happened to him and the last thing she wanted was to scare this guy to death.

Unfortunately, Heihei didn't have same intentions. Actually, he didn't have any intentions at all. In fact, he seemed to lack basic intelligence for pretty much everything, which was why some villagers even suggested to Moana that they should cook him. The girl always refused though, saying how their strengths lay beneath the surface.

Heihei walked into the fale in confusion before walking to where the guy's right hand was and starting to peck on it. Pua watched the chicken in disbelief and Moana quickly stood up and grabbed the chicken. Unfortunately, despite her best intentions, a voice could be heard.

"OW! What the…." The voice was deep and Moana knew where it must have come from. She quickly looked down to see the guy's eyes were opening while rubbing his right hand where the chicken pecked him.

He then looked up at her, his eyes widening before he started shouting and backing away from her against the wall, much to Moana's confusion. "NO, NO! Alright Orion, calm down, this is just one of hallucinations, that kid doesn't exist, Zane's stories have really got to your head with all that…" The guy started muttering to himself while looking at the ceiling in disbelief.

And Moana didn't understand anything at all. "It's alright, you're safe now…" She started only to be cut off. "Safe with _you_? Yeah, sure is heck am I going to believe that!" The guy retorted and folded his arms. "Excuse me?" Moana asked as politely as she could, not understanding a thing. It was as if this guy considered her as something… Weird and…

"I'm not falling for your tricks, God must have punished me for all smoking and drinking, this is supposed to be heaven but it's actually hell and…." "Calm down. You're in our village now… My name is…" Moana tried the most calmly she could only to be cut off. "I know but do I look like I care?! Get away from me, Gvaiana, Maiana, Oceania, whatever your name is…"

Moana was starting to lose her patience. She's just met this guy yet he was acting like she was something dangerous when she only wanted to help him! It didn't help at all that this guy kept calling her different names…. "I'm…." "I know, I finally remembered, Vaiana or whatever your name is…." "No, please…" "Oceania…"

"IT'S MOANA!" Moana shouted in annoyance now. They weren't going anywhere like this, especially when this guy looked like he was about to get unconscious again, and that was what Moana _didn't_ need at this moment. "Yes, I knew that!" The guy pointed his finger at her face. "Now listen," She ignored his statement. "You're on the island of Moutunui and this is our village. I'm the daughter of the chief and…"

And she was cut off. "Sure, and I'm son of…." But Moana cut him off this time. "And we found you in water a while ago…" The guy snorted. "Now my question is what happened to you?" "I ended up in a storm and it washed me away here." The guy stated. He technically wasn't lying; storm _did_ catch him after all!

Moana looked at him from head to toe. She still wanted to ask what was with the weird clothing, but she had a feeling the guy would start behaving even worse. "My father will have finished his meeting by now so we can go and introduce you to him." "And what if I say no?" Moana couldn't help rolling her eyes at this guy's stubbornness before she started walking around the fale.

"Well, you said you washed up here because of a storm, unless you gu…" "The name's Orion." The guy cut her off with a huff. "And unless you Orion don't know how to get back then…" Moana turned around to look at him with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Pua was looking between the two of them back and forth along with Heihei only the latter was doing it in confusion before he started pecking the tapa.

Orion sighed. What else was he supposed to do after all?! He had no idea how to get back home, not after he suddenly ended up in a _movie_ , but he knew these were just hallucinations and he knew they would go away eventually, this was not real anyway?

"Alright, alright, we'll go so I can meet your dadd…." Orion wanted to say daddy but stopped himself. If he was rude towards the chief then he might as well be screwed. "So I can meet the chief." He quickly corrected himself. "Then we're going." Moana declared with a look of triumph. "Whatever curly." "It's Moana!" Moana repeated to him calmly.

"I know." Orion smirked at her before she walked out of the fale, him right behind, making Heihei stop pecking and look at Pua in confusion while the pig sighed and let itself fall on the tapa. "What are your rules anyway?" Orion asked uninterested while Moana was walking ahead of him.

The girl turned around to look at the guy. "The first rule is, consider the coconut!" And she continued walking while Orion was gaping at her. "The _what_?!"

 **So…. What do you think? I hope I kept everyone in character and reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


End file.
